This invention relates generally to chemical compositions and more specifically to chemical compositions that can be used as rocket propellants.
For certain specialized applications, it is necessary to have a rocket propellant which has good thermal cycling ability so that it will not appreciably deteriorate when exposed to temperature extremes in the range of from about -65.degree. F. to +160.degree. F. Additionally it is important that the rocket propellant be relatively safe, have good storage stability, good ballistic properties, cure rapidly, and be easily processed. Furthermore it is desirable that it be prepared from relatively inexpensive starting materials and that it be readily duplicated.
Over the years research has continually gone on to find rocket propellants which have all the hereinbefore noted properties.